


The other side

by LifelessAngel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, creeypasta
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifelessAngel/pseuds/LifelessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lifeless wants to have almost a normal life. She wants to find her real dad and fight her worst enemy. So her friends come along with her without knowing her darkest secrets on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it's ok!

The other side

Prologue: the forgotten one

Run

Run is what I did.

And I ran until dint know were I was just surrounded by thick forests no flashing lights, dogs barking, and shouts faded away into the distance.

"hell if I were you child I would keep running and don't stop" the voice said.  
I growled in defense and sat at the base of a large tree. Observing my surroundings the forest seem to be dead and no sign of life what so ever. 

Wait?

"No sign of life, when i was running the trees have no  leaves. I thought 

"ya I'm surprised you noticed" the voice said with a sarcastic sound to it.

I sighed pulling my black/purplish up in a ponytail and stood back up.

"why don't you change angel go and sniff around or fly over the trees" the voice chuckled

" by hell I will not change to a dragon " I snorted before changing into a wolf and walking farther into the forest.

If you haven't notice my name is lifeless angel I'm a Forster child that just ran away from my house that I burned to the ground with my "fathers" body was. yes I killed him an it was worth every damn Moment of my life. It made things easier for me known I maybe being free was great. I wanted to restart my life find my real father and figure out how I am.

You've probably have guess that I'm not human. And your right I'm not. I'm a shifter. Not a werewolf, A shifter. I can't turn into anything from a wolf to a dragon or kraken. People say I'm the spawn of the devil. Maybe their right. But really what would it be nice to have something with out any limits? I sure love that but sometimes there are things that will cross over someone's line.

Walking I came up to a large house that looked abandoned.it was huge but maybe built around the 1900's the windows were covers with wood and vines. It had an eery feeling, but I shrugged it off and went up to the dark oak wooden doors.

"go in angel it cant be that bad" the voice said coldly.

I took a breath and looked up to the sky.  
"it can't be that bad maybe I can start a new life here" I sighed   
I closed my eyes and push the doors open to a whole new life.


End file.
